


Training Day

by CuppyCake5



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppyCake5/pseuds/CuppyCake5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bane is training before he takes on the role of Nightwing. When training though, it's best to practice celibacy. No matter how frustrating it can be.</p><p>As with all my TDKR fics, this was inspired by the lovely RP tumblrs of baneofgothamsexistence and johnblakegpd. You should most definitely follow them. And my tumblr is thompsen4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Day

John laid on the floor, panting. His skin was covered with sweat and the early signs of bruising; his muscles were sore and aching. It left his body feeling week and used. Bane hovered above him for before pushing himself off John’s smaller frame to stand above him. “Will thirty minutes suffice to regain your stamina?” John did his best to scowl, but he was certain it didn’t appear nearly as fierce as he intended. “You can’t be serious.” 

The fact that Bane wasn’t nearly as affected bothered John. Heavy breathing, flushed skin, maybe a mark or two.

“I assure you I am.” And John saw how Bane’s eyes appeared nearly closed as if the large man were smiling as he lowered himself back to his knees in front of John. “There is no shame in seeking help in attaining more drive.” Without another word, the large man slowly lifted his little bird’s leg, placing the heel on his shoulder, and began working his fingers into the tense muscle hidden under the pale skin and dark, coarse hair.

The pressure of Bane’s large, rough fingers on John’s already throbbing body made him try to stifle to the pain by clenching his fists. Bane’s fingers stilled on his calf and remind him gently, “You must breathe, John. Relax. Holding your breath and tensing will only make it worse for you.” His fingers only resumed their ministrations after the minutes it took John’s body relax and he began taking deep, exaggerated breaths.

Bane watched as John as he squeezed his eyes shut, otherwise relaxed. He stayed silent as he watched the ex-detective’s chest rise, then slowly fall. Bane’s fingers inched closer to the back of John’s knee, a movement that had his little bird forgetting momentarily about the aches of his body. And if the set of his jaw was any indication he grew somewhat annoyed when Bane bypassed it completely, going directly for his thigh as he pulled John’s body closer. “Breathing, John. Remember.” Bane lightly chastised.

His fingers worked roughly into the muscle of John’s thigh. It seemed that it was harder, more tense, than the rest of him. The pressure of his fingers had John letting out a strangled noise; a noise that Bane was very familiar with. It had Bane’s fingers kneading into the muscle harder just to keep the noise coming. “Shit. Bane. That’s starting hurt.” Immediately, Bane’s fingers lightened in their pressure as he continued to rub. “My apologies.”

His fingers came to a stop and Bane began to carefully push John’s thigh back. Slowly stretching the muscle. Inch by inch, Bane was delightfully taken aback once again by just how flexible his little bird was as John’s knee neared his own ear. John’s breathing never wavering from steady as he was nearly bent in half. It seemed as though Bane attempting to distract from the pain by stroking his thumb along the back of John’s thigh was unnecessary. But that didn’t stop the ministration.

Bane knew that through his encouragement, they’d both taken to a phase of celibacy. And he had no intention of breaking it. Especially when it came to the benefit of John’s training for the cause. No, Bane’s word would not be broken. Even as he pressed John’s thigh between their chests, felt John’s hot, labored breath wash over his neck, even as John began pushing up against Bane. Bane would not allow himself to waver, instead slowly releasing John’s leg from the pressure he’d placed upon it, and lowering it to the ground.

The masked man’s fingers encircled the ankle of the opposite leg, lifting it to place on his shoulder. “Next.” Bane informed him as fingers began to massage the muscle of John’s calf, letting his eyes linger on John’s lips for a moment as the other man groaned only to quickly remember his breathing.


End file.
